coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6424 (13th November 2006)
Plot Liz and Michelle have a go at Steve for lying to Bev. Steve likens Bev to a clingy wet shower curtain and is mortified to discover she's overheard him. Bev packs her things and leaves, looking hurt. Liz is shocked when Vernon turns up at the Rovers bearing flowers and balloon which reads "I luv Liz". He begs Liz for a second chance and eventually wins her round. Bev bangs on Ashley's door but he and Claire are busy. Bev returns to the Rovers realising she's nowhere else to go. Frankie and Jamie steal a kiss in the Rovers' toilets. Sean, sickened by Jamie's behaviour, likens him to Danny and they have a huge row. Gail and another member of the parenting class take part in mother and teenager role-plays. Steve's annoyed he has to work the switch at Street Cars and misses his own pub launch party. Claire calls at No.6 to see Tracy. Tracy puts on an act playing the downtrodden girlfriend. She tells Claire how she'd stay with Charlie at any price. Kelly's annoyed with Hayley for having anything to do with Becky. Jamie tells Sean the only way he can get Frankie out of his head is if he moves away. Steve arrives home at the pub to find Bev asleep on the sofa and overhears Liz and Vernon laughing upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Support Worker - Clive Moore *Woman - Stella Grundy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Community Centre *Weatherfield Outreach Centre - Classroom Notes *Renny Krupinski is credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz succumbs to Vernon after a romantic gesture at the Rovers; Hayley plays peace-maker when Kelly starts a fight at the literacy class; and Jamie realises he has to leave Weatherfield, and Frankie, behind him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,540,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2006 episodes